Natural Camouflage
Natural Camouflage is a Gene Tonic which renders the user invisible. The invisibility is nullified by moving, jumping, using weapons (including the Research Camera) or Plasmids. Invisibility is not broken by looking around, crouching/standing, toggling zoom on weapons, reloading, looting bodies or containers, Hacking or operating machines. Enemies that are already aware of or hostile to the player will also nullify the invisibility effect. The player can be detected if an enemy walks into him/her, but Security Bots do not seem to notice. ''BioShock'' Strategy *This Tonic is useful for hacking as it eliminates any danger from hostile Security Devices when an alarm tile is activated. If the player stands still for long enough Jack will turn invisible by the time the Security Bots arrive and will avoid any damage. This can also help during research, since standing still after taking a picture will allow the player to avoid detection. *This Tonic allows one to trigger alarms intentionally to bring Security Bots for hacking purposes. Simply remain stationary until the alarm is almost over, then use Electro Bolt or Winter Blast, as the bots pass by for the final time and hack them to gain a useful ally. Gallery B1 Natural CamF.png|''Process of Natural Camouflage.'' B1 Natural Camf Pistol Bug.png|''Pistol's Damage Increase upgrade bug.'' Bugs / Glitches * If the player has the Pistol with the Damage Increase upgrade, the transparent camouflage effect will not be applied to the red cylinder and its metal mount. The player's hand and the rest of the weapon will fade when the player stands still, but the upgrade will not. * Using it in the final level will make Fontaine search for and find the player, but he will not attack. He will just stand and wait until the player moves. ''BioShock 2'' Unlike in BioShock, where Natural Camouflage can be earned about a third of the way into the game, in BioShock 2, it can be earned at best with only about 2 levels to go, so it is much less important to the overall game than it was in BioShock. ''Minerva's Den Found in a small, flooded, Turret-guarded room on the lower level of Air-Tite Archives' Warehouse, in Minerva's Den. Unobtainable in later levels. Strategy *This Tonic can eliminate the fear of hitting the alarm slots, just like in the original ''BioShock. *This Tonic can be used with Fountain of Youth tonic to heal without the fear of being ambushed in the process. *It is perhaps most useful when used in conjunction with the Scout Plasmid, as the player's body will be undetectable. *Idle Splicers can still bump into players and discover them while invisible, so be careful to choose a spot out of the way before letting the Tonic take effect. *When gathering with a Little Sister, if the player stands still, the normal waves of Splicers do not show up to attack. Only the first few do. *For players who are accustomed to using Natural Camouflage in BioShock, be aware that BioShock 2's version takes around twice as long to activate. Gallery B2 Natural CamF.png|''Process of Natural Camouflage.'' Bugs / Glitches * This Tonic may stop functioning in the Fontaine Futuristics or Persephone levels. This is especially true when acquiring Elemental Vampire in Solitary Confinement of the Holding wing of Inner Persephone: If the player does not kill all three Houdini Splicers who appear after the Tonic is acquired, the game will assume the survivors still see the player, nullifying Natural Camouflage. * This Tonic seems to carry over to the controllable Little Sister in the outer level of Persephone, as the appear and disappear sound can be heard if the player stands still for any length of time. de:Natürliche Tarnung fr:Camouflage organique ru:Природный камуфляж Category:BioShock Gene Tonics Category:BioShock 2 Gene Tonics Category:Hacking